<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the outside looking in by thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786781">from the outside looking in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking'>thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers!, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, characters r listed in order of appearance, my fav line is abt hannah being a homewrecker, not hannah as in my friend hannah but hannah as in fictional hannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Chan and Tony’s relationship told from different perspectives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Ali &amp; Chan Kaifang, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the outside looking in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brief mention of drugs at the beginning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Dr. Chandreshekar </em> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Chandreshekar was testing the acidity of his plant samples in the silent laboratory when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His first instinct was to scream because there was nobody else in the lab and the only things that would be able to touch him were the plants that his fellow scientists were growing. But he was relieved that he held back his scream just in time to turn around and see that it was Fuck Tony Scarapiducci -- thankfully, a person -- who had tapped him on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, Dr. Chandreshekar asked, “What do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“Chan told me you’re the molly person,” Tony excitedly replied, rocking back and forth on his heels. With Tony’s overflowing enthusiasm, Dr. Chandreshekar was shocked that he hadn’t heard Tony enter earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know Dr. Chan?” As he spoke, Dr. Chandreshekar carefully put down the tools he was holding and took off his gloves. </p><p> </p><p>Tony broke into a huge grin and began rambling, “I just met him a few days ago but he’s fantastic! I love him. He’s such a great guy. He’s, like, the coolest person ever. Did you know we came up with a present together for the president? The star thing? That was our idea. We came up with it together.” </p><p> </p><p>To put it lightly, Dr. Chandreshekar couldn’t care less about whether Tony and Chan were making out or putting flowers in their hair or whatever Tony was saying (can you tell Dr. Chandreshekar hadn’t listened to a single word of Tony’s rant?). He just wanted to finish his work and go home. “Mhm. So, how much molly do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Seeming to suddenly remember the purpose of his visit, Tony snapped his fingers. “Right, the molly. Uh… like five pills?” </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Chandreshekar nodded as he wrote a note to himself to get five molly pills to Tony on a post-it and answered, “I’ll get it to you by Tuesday. Bring the payment with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, thank you so much!” Tony patted Dr. Chandreshekar on the back and ran off. Making a face of disgust, Dr. Chandreshekar brushed a hand over the spot where Tony had placed his hand as if he were trying to brush off germs. God, Tony was unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>The next day at work, Dr. Chandreshekar and Dr. Chan were working in the laboratory together, and Dr. Chandreshekar decided to bring up Tony’s visit. As he watched Chan write an observation down on the paper attached to his clipboard, Dr. Chandreshekar casually informed, “Tony came to see me about molly yesterday. He told me you told him to come to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Yeah, I told him about you,” Chan absentmindedly responded, his head still bowed down as he continued writing down observations on the paper. </p><p> </p><p>Curious to see if he could garner any reaction, Dr. Chandreshekar added, “He talked a lot about you. He said that you’re amazing and he said a bunch of other good stuff about you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s nice of him to say.” Chan maintained an even voice and kept his head down, but Dr. Chandreshekar could see a smile spreading across Chan’s lips. Dr. Chandreshekar had no clue what Chan’s reaction meant; however, it did suggest that there was more to Chan and Tony’s friendship than what Dr. Chandreshekar had expected. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hannah Howard </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannah Howard hated the way the Space Force building looked. It was an ugly, grey slab of cement, and she had to stare at it as she pulled her car up into the parking lot of the Space Force base. Edison Jaymes had forgotten one of the four purses she brought to Space Force because, apparently, there was a different purse for each occasion and she couldn’t settle on bringing just one. </p><p> </p><p>As Hannah walked into the main building of the Space Force base, she tensed up when she saw Tony out of the corner of her eye. When she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a kiss, Hannah thought that would be the last time she saw him so she thought it would be a nice last “fuck you” before she took off and never saw him again. </p><p> </p><p>But as Hannah walked down the hallway, slowly approaching where Tony was sitting, she noticed he was sitting next to a short scientist with glasses. Both of the boys were sitting close together, their shoulders touching and their heads inches away from each other. From a distance, Hannah could barely make out the name “Dr. Chan” on the scientist’s name tag. She could hear snippets of their conversation as she continued to venture down the hall, hoping the clicking of her heels against the floor wouldn’t echo too loudly and draw unwanted attention. </p><p> </p><p>Tony was holding a phone between him and Dr. Chan with one hand and with his free hand, he pointed at the phone screen. “See, I told you the moon landing is fake. All the proof is right here in this video.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s just a conspiracy theory, right? And that it's been proven that the moon landing actually happened? This ‘proof,’” Chan made air quotes with his fingers, “isn’t enough to debunk all the records that prove the moon landing actually happened.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but did you actually watch the video? This proof <em> literally </em> proves that the moon landing was staged,” Tony stressed, pointing at the phone screen again as if doing so would help Chan suddenly change his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head and exasperatedly sighed, “How do you work at Space Force but still think the moon landing is fake?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the moon landing was Nasa,” Tony reasoned defensively. Chan broke into a grin despite trying to hold it back and Tony took it as a victory, patting Chan on the shoulder as he insisted, “See? I’m right. C’mon, you love me. You can’t stay mad at me.” </p><p> </p><p>Chan pressed his lips tightly and shook his head again, though he couldn’t even feign denial that he found Tony endearing. </p><p> </p><p>By that point, Hannah had managed to walk past Tony without him noticing and she let out a breath of relief as she reached the lost and found area. As she picked up Edison Jaymes neon purple purse (yes, it was an eyesore; Hannah had no clue why Edison thought being a designer would be a great idea) and walked out of the horrible-looking building through the back exit, Hannah felt a pang of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>She had no clue Tony was talking to somebody and kissing Tony then seeing him so happy with somebody else made Hannah feel like a homewrecker. But oh well, what’s done is done.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Chief of Naval Operations (Jane Lynch’s character in case you weren’t paying attention to the show like most people; also, she doesn’t have a name aside from this title) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Having just come out of a meeting with Naird, the Chief of Naval Operations was feeling awfully exasperated. Naird was so stubborn, which made him the worst person to work with. She was on her way out of the building when she almost walked into a tall lanky man who was running towards her. Luckily, the man stopped before he could ram his shoulder into hers and quickly apologized as he stopped walking. “Sorry about that!” </p><p> </p><p>The Chief of Naval Operations recognized the man as F. Tony Scarapiducci, the infamous Space Force social media that everybody in the government knew to avoid for their own good. Despite almost bumping into the Chief, Tony had a giant grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Before the Chief of Naval Operations had a chance to berate Tony for not looking where he was going, Tony took off running, dragging somebody in a lab coat, presumably one of the scientists, close behind. The Chief watched as Tony continued sprinting down the hall as he held the scientist’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Tony, stop running so fast! You’re gonna bump into somebody else,” Chan light-heartedly warned, laughing as he followed Tony. Both of their footsteps echoed loudly as they ventured down the hall, the two of them giggling at themselves. </p><p> </p><p>The Chief of Naval Operations rolled her eyes at the two’s childish behavior and continued along her way. She could hardly believe that millions of dollars were being dumped into Space Force only to have the people working there frolic around the base. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Mallory </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Mallory was surprised to see Dr. Chan walk into the control center whistling happily to himself, especially on an early Monday morning. Everybody else in the control center was still exhausted and barely mustered enough energy to keep themselves awake as they checked the information on their computer screens.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Dr. Mallory!” Chan cheerily greeted before taking a seat down at his desk with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>Mallory watched as Chan turned on his computer and inquired, “Good morning, Dr. Chan. What’s with the positive attitude?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no reason at all. I just had a good weekend.” Just as Dr. Chan replied, his phone screen lit up with a new notification. Chan picked up his phone and smiled as he read the text on his screen, and Mallory peered over his second-in-command’s shoulder to see that Chan received a text from Angela that said, “how’d the date with tony go?” </p><p> </p><p>Mallory's initial reaction was shock. Chan and Tony? On a date? They seemed like the most unlikely pairing. Yet, as Mallory thought more about it, he started piecing events together. He remembered seeing Chan and Tony walking across the base together and laughing as they talked, completely wrapped up in their own little world. He remembered seeing Tony and Chan hanging out in the lab in the late hours of the evening when they didn’t even need to be at work. He remembered Chan watching a press conference and gazing at Tony dreamily instead of paying attention to what the people on the panel were saying. </p><p> </p><p>And as Mallory watched Chan smile as he began to describe how his date with Tony went to Angela, he thought to himself, <em> Well, I’m just glad he’s happy </em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yuri  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuri was standing outside the base, waiting for the helicopter he was assigned to to land on the launch pad when he spotted Dr. Chan, who was standing by himself and scrolling through his phone. Suddenly, Tony burst out of one of the glass entrances of the base and sprinted towards Chan, shouting, “Chan!” </p><p> </p><p>Chan glanced up from his phone and the corners of his lips tilted up when he saw who had called his name as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his white lab coat. Holding a flower bouquet in one of his hands, Tony wrapped his free arm around Chan’s waist and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. When Tony pulled away, Chan spotted the bouquet, “Is that for me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I got it today morning. Have a great day at work!” Tony proudly replied, handing Chan the bouquet. He turned around to leave but quickly pivoted around on his heel as he snapped his fingers. “Oh wait! One last thing.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony plucked a pastel pink flower from the bouquet and tucked it behind Chan’s ear, right on top of his glasses. Chan’s smile widened as he jokingly asked, “Do I look pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do. You always look pretty.” For a moment, Tony looked at Chan, admiring how adorable his boyfriend looked with the flower and making Chan blush. Then, Tony kissed Chan one last time before he walked back into the base. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Yuri heard the deafening sound of a helicopter approaching and sighed in relief, thankful he wasn’t forced to wait any longer. He knew he was getting bored when he was finding himself entertained by what two of his co-workers who he barely knew were doing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Brad enjoyed being Naird’s second-in-command. He enjoyed the days where he could sit at his desk and know that he wouldn’t have to answer a single phone call because General Naird was occupied with attending his meetings. But other days, he was forced to make phone calls and run errands. One day, Brad was instructed to hand Tony a file, which seemed like a simple task at first. Except, when Brad walked into Tony’s office to find it empty, he realized that he was forced to go on a wild goose hunt to chase down the elusive social media manager. </p><p> </p><p>Brad searched all the areas he expected Tony to be: the control center, the laboratory, the meeting room. But Tony was nowhere to be found in these places. It wasn’t until Brad was circling the atrium for the fourth time, just as people were starting to leave the base as their workdays concluded, did he hear a faint but familiar voice. He quickly traced the direction of the voice and saw that Chan and Tony were tucked in the corner of the cafeteria, sitting across from each other at a table for two. </p><p> </p><p>As Brad walked into the cafeteria, he noticed that there were several plates, some with assorted slices of cake and some with only crumbs, on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m ready for the next one,” Tony stated, adjusting the blindfold pulled across his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Chan scooped a piece of cake with a fork and carefully guided the cake into Tony’s mouth. After a second of chewing, Tony moaned, “Oh my god, this one’s really good. It’s so sweet and fluffy. Oh yeah, you’re gonna have to make more of this.” </p><p> </p><p>Brad cleared his throat loudly and Tony lifted the blindfold to see the one-star general staring at him with his arms folded across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Brad! What are you doing here?” Tony cheerfully asked, his mouth still full of cake. </p><p> </p><p>“Naird wanted me to give you this file. It took me forever to find you. Shouldn't you guys be doing work instead of doing…” Brad trailed off briefly as he gestured to the plates, uncertain of what to call the situation, “whatever this is?” </p><p> </p><p>Tony swallowed the rest of the cake he was chewing before he explained, “I’m testing out the cake samples Chan made to help decide which cake he should make for Mallory’s birthday. Leave me alone, Brad.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are you going to tell Naird when he finds out that you haven’t done any work?” Brad demanded as he placed the file on the empty spot on the table. Rolling his eyes, Tony ignored Brad’s question and kissed Chan on the lips, a method he used to shut Brad up. Sure enough, Brad shielded his eyes and complained, “Can you guys keep the PDA to a minimum?” </p><p> </p><p>Brad’s exasperation only encouraged Tony, who deepened the kiss, making Chan slightly squeak in surprise. Giving up on reprimanding Tony, Brad turned around and sighed as he walked out of the cafeteria, silently cursing Tony for getting the upper hand like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> General Naird </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naird was in a terrible mood. His morning meeting didn’t go the way he planned and he had just been alerted that another country launched a spaceship headed towards where the U.S. had established a base on the moon. So, he was feeling extremely pissed when he had to search for Tony to get the social media manager to help him with the upcoming press conference he had scheduled for that afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>When he burst into Tony’s office without knocking, Naird loudly declared, “Tony, we have to go to the conference now!” </p><p> </p><p>Only when Tony raised a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise did Naird realize what he had stumbled upon. Chan and Tony were on the couch in Tony’s office, and Chan had his head in Tony’s lap while Tony soothingly ran his hand up and down Chan’s back. Chan was fast asleep and softly snoring, at least until he heard Naird’s voice. Chan stirred awake and sleepily mumbled, “Hm?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chan, sweetie, I have to go,” Tony softly informed as Chan sat up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. “Dinner at your place tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, see you.” Chan smiled as Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Chan’s head before standing up. Naird heaved a loud sigh, clearly unimpressed by the displays of affection. </p><p> </p><p>As Tony followed him out of the office, Naird glanced back to see that Chan was lying down on the couch again and asked, “Shouldn’t he in the lab?” </p><p> </p><p>“He stayed up late working on a new plant sample. Cut him some slack.” As annoyed as Naird was about Tony napping with his boyfriend in his office, he had to admit that he admired how Tony treated Chan. Maybe if Tony could always be as bearable as he was when he had Chan by his side, then Naird wouldn’t have to worry about bursting a vein out of anger when talking to Tony. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erin Naird </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erin was sitting outside her father’s office, bored out of her mind as she waited for her dad to finish work when she heard distant muffled voices arguing. She stopped scrolling through her Instagram feed to listen. It sounded like the voices were coming from Tony’s office and as Erin listened closer, she recognized one of the voices as Chan’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I meet your parents? You’ve met mine already,” Chan asked, irritation clear in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed loudly, and Erin imagined that he was shaking his head. “You don’t understand. They wouldn’t like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Chan retorted, “Oh, so you’re embarrassed to date me? Is that what this is about? Are you kidding me? Why even date me if you don’t even want your parents to know I’m your boyfriend?” </p><p> </p><p>Wincing at how the situation was escalating, Erin felt slightly guilty for listening in on what seemed to be a private conversation but she couldn’t bring herself to stop listening as she was already invested.</p><p> </p><p>“No, look, I-” Tony paused, searching for the right words before he tried again. “Listen, I’m saying this for your own good.” </p><p> </p><p>“My own good? When the fuck did you decided that you know what’s for my own good?” Chan bit back, his tone growing sharper. </p><p> </p><p>In contrast, desperation was creeping into Tony’s voice as Tony begged, “I’m telling you, it’s really for your own good. I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my fucking god. I can’t do this.” Moments after speaking, Chan stormed out of Tony’s office with tears trailing down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly as he hurried down the hall, getting as far from Tony as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Chan, wait!” called Tony. He was about to chase after Chan but Chan had already disappeared around the corner. Running his hands through his hair frustratedly, Tony turned around, about to head back into his office, and spotted Erin, who didn’t look away fast enough to pretend like she hadn’t witnessed the argument. “What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting for my dad,” Erin answered plainly and Tony exhaled in annoyance, walking back into his office and closing the door behind him. Even though she didn’t know Chan and Tony too well, Erin hoped that their argument would be resolved as she knew from first-hand experience that arguments between couples were the absolute worst.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Vanderveld </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And that concludes our meeting. We’ll get started on the second part of the project next week. Good work team,” Dr. Vanderveld concluded, dismissing the team of scientists he was addressing. Everybody began to stand up and leave, including Dr. Chan, but Vanderveld quickly instructed, “Oh, Chan, would you mind staying behind for a second?” </p><p> </p><p>Chan nodded and sat back down, spinning his pen around his fingers absentmindedly as he waited for the rest of the scientists to leave the room. Once it was only Chan and Vanderveld left in the room, Vanderveld took a seat down on the empty chair next to Chan and asked, “Hey, is everything okay? You’ve been… off lately.” </p><p> </p><p>Although he wasn’t the most observant person, Vanderveld noticed the drastic shift in Chan’s behavior during the previous days. Chan hadn’t been as enthusiastic as he usually was about the team’s botany project, and Vanderveld caught Chan staring off into space with a frown on his face multiple times. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chan insisted, forcing a small smile as if to show that he was truly doing well. </p><p> </p><p>Vanderveld didn’t buy his act and carefully tried, “I noticed you haven’t been around with Tony much lately.” </p><p> </p><p>Tensing up at the mention of Tony, Chan sighed and glanced down at his pen. “It’s… complicated. We got into an argument the other day and we’re not really on speaking terms right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, I hope everything works out,” replied Vanderveld sympathetically. He patted Chan on the back (Chan tensed up even more at the physical contact) before leaving Chan alone in the meeting room. </p><p> </p><p>Vanderveld expected Chan to walk out of the meeting room as well but when he turned around to see if his fellow scientist was following close behind, Vanderveld glanced at the glass walls of the meeting room and saw that Chan had his head in his hands. He felt a pang of guilt, deducting that Chan was probably crying, but continued walking away, figuring that it was best if he didn’t get involved. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kelly King </em> </p><p> </p><p>Kelly King only slacked off when the time was nearing the end of her shift. When the base was mostly empty, Kelly always resorted to watching <em> The Bachelor </em> to keep herself entertained. The show itself wasn’t the best but it was always more entertaining than what was going on with the security cameras. That is, until the day she was watching season 7 of <em> The Bachelor </em> and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Tony walk into the laboratory on the lab’s cams. </p><p> </p><p>Word spread fast around the Space Force base, and Kelly had learned that Chan and Tony had a fight that resulted in the two not speaking. So, when she saw Tony slowly approach Chan, who was alone in the laboratory, Kelly pressed paused on her laptop and put on her headphones connected that would allow her to hear the audio feed from the security cameras. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chan,” greeted Tony. Chan cautiously set the flask he was holding down on the lab bench and turned around to face his boyfriend. He leaned against the lab bench as he folded his arms across his chest and gave a small nod, acknowledging Tony’s greeting. Tony waited a moment before he began, “I want to apologize about the stuff that happened with our argument. I didn’t explain it well.” </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Tony continued, “The reason I don’t want you to meet my parents is that they aren’t- I’m not… I don’t really care if they don’t approve of you. I’m just scared they won’t like you or that you won’t like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s voice wobbled slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair and gulped before concluding, “You mean so much to me and I would hate for you to meet my parents and think that I’m going to leave you because of the way they would react if they meet you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Chan looked up at Tony and after a second of silence, he apologized, “I’m sorry. I should’ve listened instead of getting angry so quickly,” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault too. I should’ve explained better. I’m sorry about this.” Tony pulled Chan into a hug and kissed Chan on the top of his head. The two stood there in the mostly empty laboratory, simply holding each other, and Kelly started to feel like she was intruding in on a personal moment (because, somehow, she didn’t feel that way before). </p><p> </p><p>So, Kelly took off her headphones and continued watching <em> The Bachelor </em> on her laptop, waiting for her shift to conclude. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Angela Ali </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Angela saw Chan walk into the control room with Tony by his side, her first instinct was to lunge at Tony and yell at him to get as far away from Chan as possible. Chan’s devastation after his argument with Tony fueled Angela’s resentment of the egotistical social media manager and she had been waiting for an excuse to knock the living lights out of him. </p><p> </p><p>But upon second glance, Angela noticed that Chan was holding Tony’s hand, and Tony leaned down to kiss Chan on the lips before leaving the control center. Unclenching her fists, Angela decided that Tony would live to see another day. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you two made up?” Angela asked as Chan took a seat at his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, everything’s going to be okay,” Chan responded with a small smile. His voice was full of so much hope and sincerity that Angela didn’t doubt that Chan and Tony would truly be okay.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment or kudo on your way out! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>